


False Hope - eren x reader

by erenssidechic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, eren has a hair-pulling kink, historia is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenssidechic/pseuds/erenssidechic
Summary: Eren comes out of no where and is suddenly a person you care for a lot. When did you feel this way for him no for anybody?Y/N is a girl who stays on top of her studies and never felt what love feels like.Eren is a popular man that all the girls fall over and flirts with every girl he could get his hands on.Could he make you fall in love with him like everyone else? Could you get close to him like you want or will someone get in the way of that? Will you and erens relationship progress?Or will it fall apart ? Will it become something real ?Idk don't ask me .. I don't even know where this fanfic is going..
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 9





	False Hope - eren x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi this is the first chapter... heh and like uh soo I don't even know what to say just have a fun time reading bestie !! <3

-6:35 AM

You whined as the sun started to beam on your eyes as your alarm went off, while you were still half asleep you squinted around to see if Sasha was still in bed  _ ‘she must've left already.’  _ So you went to check your phone to see if she left a text saying that she left out.

-6:43 AM

  
  


**-Sash**

**hey babes, you might be confused on why Im out so therefore i’m sending you this now. I won't be here until next weekend😋 because i'm visiting my family. Take care of the dorm y/n love you!** **😙**

**-You**

**Love you too, have fun.**

**-read-**

-7:00 AM

_ ‘Fuck i have classes at 8.’  _ you walked to your closet and picked out a black leith top with denim jeans that clinged onto your hips and you decided just to put on some black and white converses. 

-7:15

After you laid out your clothes on your bed, you went to go take a quick shower to at least make sure you were clean. When you got out of the shower and washed your face then you only put on some clear lip gloss that made your lips shine. You really weren't big on makeup, all your friends knew that you looked good with it or without. 

-7:36

You put the clothes you already picked out and looked in the mirror to check yourself out,  _ ‘eh, good enough.’  _ You quickly checked your phone and checked the time to see if you had enough to make a small breakfast.

-7:49 

_ ‘11 minutes?!’  _ You ran into the kitchen to pick up an orange then ran out the dorm hoping to get to class on time. A quick glance on your phone to check the time, just to notice that you were running late to class.

-8:05 

_ ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck’  _ you ran pass a couple of groups just barely making it pass them. Once you arrived at your classroom door you heard mumble noises that must've been from the professor. Pushing that door wide open which led you to have all eyes on you.  _ ‘Damn, when did that door get so heavy.’  _

Once you walked into class heading for your row you realized that the professor had stopped his lesson just to look at you coming in. “(Y/N)! This is your 4th time being late this week!” a deep sigh came from his mouth as he yelled at you in a disappointing voice. “I know I know i'm so sorry!” 

After you made your big entrance you made it to your seat and sat down sighing in relief that you made it just by 10 minutes. “She's always late because she wants attention from everyone, pathetic!” a girl named historia said she was always rude to you for no reason at all, or at least that's what you thought. You scratched your head acting like you didn't hear her. 

However you couldn't hold back your laughs, you started laughing loud enough for historia to hear just so she could know that your laughs were directed to her. Which made her grit her teeth in anger. 

“OKAY ! LISTEN UP CLASS” Dr. ackerman yelled out to get everyone's attention. “WE WILL BE HAVING A PROJECT COMING UP! THERE WILL BE GROUPS OF THREE, HOWEVER I WILL BE PICKING THE GROUPS!” Everyone groaned because of the more work everyone just got assigned. “OKAY FIRST SASHA , CONNIE , AND JEAN!” Sasha, Connie, and Jean gave each other mischievous grins, they put up a whole act on Dr.ackerman acting like they all hated each other. 

“NEXT WE HAVE EREN, (Y/N) , AND HISTORIA !” You gave a glance at the man that sat next to you  _ ‘oh i didn't even realize he was there..’  _ your eyes widened and you immediately stood up from your seat “please tell me I heard that right! Why am I with historia?!” Historia glanced at your standing figure behind her leading her to a wide smirk across her face. 

“(Y/N) SIT DOWN. WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.” a frown came upon your face as you sat back down. “Ereeen~~~ where do you wanna meet up~~?” historia looked behind her and laid her face on erens desk. “I don't know, it depends (Y/N) where would you like to meet up? Once Eren took notice of your figure next to him made historia even more jealous. 

“I guess we can meet up at my dorm, I mean if you guys want my roommate is out till next weekend.” as if she was waiting on you to say that one sentence historia smirked so widely that actually made you scared.

“Ewww~ noo ~~ the last thing ill do is go in your-” 

“Sure I can make it around 3.” eren completely cut off historia. 

You signaled eren to hand you his phone so you could type your number. Then called your phone to make sure you had his number. “Okay i'll make a group chat so we can keep in touch bye.” 

“Yeah cya later.” eren followed your figure out the door until historia grabbed his wrist.

“Eren ~ I don't think you should be associating yourself with her! She's not who you think she is~~” 

“Historia, you're not my girlfriend you don't tell me who to talk to and who not to talk to” he yanked his wrist back and walked out of the classroom leaving historia flabbergasted by his choice of words. 

-2:56

Project gc 

**Historia**

**Heey ~👋💗 You said 3 right eren?**

**Eren**

**Yeah I'm on my way to y/n’s dorm rn.**

**You**

**Okay the doors unlocked when you're here.**

**Eren**

**Alright.**

-3:00 PM

You did a quick clean to make sure your room was nice and tidy before historia said something about it but to be honest you didn't care. You just didn't want to hear her mouth. 

**Eren**

**Were outside**

**You**

**I said the doors open …**

The dorm room opened with a creak, “were here~~!” You peaked out of your room to see historia and eren walking to your room. You greeted eren and historia and told them to come in.

You guys started to work on the project, you doing the writing portion, eren doing the research and, historia doing the visual part. Soon it got a little late and Historia had to leave but she really didn't want to leave you and Eren alone. Once she left it went totally quiet.. 

“Soo” you looked around the room not knowing what to say. You barely know the guy but he made you so nervous, his eyes were so bright and breathtaking , he was so attractive  _ ‘no wonder all the girls are all over him.’  _

“Like what you see, beautiful?” He said with a wide toothy smile, too wide. Your face heated up so much.  _ ‘Who does he think he is?!’  _ you let out a cough to disturb the silence between you two. “Sorry”

“I didnt say I didn't like it.” he winked. “shut up” You tried to hide your face from his. “Aw, we barely know each other and you're already in love with me!” he said in a jokingly manner.  _ ‘This man is insane!’  _ You scoffed “says who?!” He leaned in closer to your ear “me.”

“P-personal space”  _ ‘OH MY GOD Y/N WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!’  _ You could practically feel your stomach in a whole gymnastic competition. He could tell you were going crazy because of his words so he decided to push it up a notch. 

“Anyways.. we sit right next to each other why do we talk more often, the first time we talk and you invite me to your room. If you wanted me to get in your pants you should've just said so.” he looked over and smirked at your flustered face. 

_ ‘Get a hold of yourself y/n what the actual hell are you doing?! Flirting with a fuck boy, no flirtng with eren ?!’  _ “whatever floats your boat.” you said while trying to keep your cool.

_ ‘Calm and collected. Calm and collected!!’ _

“Yeah yeah, you know I like talking to you, you're fun.” He tilted his head to meet your eyes. “We should talk more often, dontcha think?” his eyes were staring right into your soul. Of course you couldn't say that you didn't feel the same way. “Sure it doesn't matter to me” you shrugged. 

He was getting up to leave out but then something in him just had to ask you. “Oh and one more question Y/N..”

“Yeah” you tilted your head so you could see him. 

“What's up with you and historia, i mean like why don't you guys like each other?” 

“I don't know actually, all I know is that she talks about me a lot. However that's something you have to ask her” 

  
  


“Alright, bye beautiful! Hope to see you soon. Like out of school.” 

“Yeah bye” You walked him out of the door and, once he left you shut the door so quickly to calm your heart down. 

_ ‘Why the hell do I feel like this.. again we barely know each other. So why am I so flustered? Why is my heart racing like this?! _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked !! Come again soon probably like this weekend or something no promises though , ahaha. Stay tuned besties


End file.
